Accidents Happen
by v0mitchild93
Summary: Luke stumbles and it has some very surprising consequences! M RATING!


Hello! Well, this is definitely not one for people under the age of 18! Be warned. I much prefer writing this kind of smut compared to the romantic side of the spectrum. So, without further ado...

It was an accident. It was completely innocent. He tripped and it happened and I'm completely hooked. He kissed me, albeit it wasn't an 'actual' kiss kiss but his lips were on mine and holy shit did that feel incredible. The moment he stepped back, I had this overwhelming urge to pull him back to my lips. Butterflies were an understatement, it was like a flock of birds flying around inside my stomach. I had to leave before I did something that I couldn't take back.

"Lorelai!" I heard Luke call after me as I rushed out of the diner. Where's my purse? Damn it! I didn't grab it in my haste to flee the crowded diner. I'm so embarrassed. If I hadn't stood there with my eyes closed like an idiot for half an hour after his lips left mine in a flurry of nervousness and embarrassment on his behalf, I could have laughed it off like no big deal, like it didn't make my entire body tingle.

I got home as fast as I could. I threw my jacket off and onto the ground in the foyer and flopped down on the couch, covering my face with my hands. I couldn't fathom how he must be feeling, not only did I make a complete fool of myself but now I've probably done the same thing for him, and left him to deal with the consequences of it all happening in front of everyone we know.

A knock on the door startled me. I had a sneaking suspicion as to who it was. Ugh, I don't want to deal with this now. I stood up from the couch and smoothed down my shirt. I confidently stride over to the door and open it. Just who I thought it would be, Luke.

"You left this." He held up my purse, it was swinging from his index finger. I dropped my eyes to the ground and took a deep breath.

"Oh...thanks." I said, taking it from him with shaky hands. "I'll see you later, okay?" I began to close the door but he stopped me.

"Lorelai. I'm really sorry about what happened back there...I tripped and I don't know how it happened and I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." The look of panic in his eyes and the way he was talking so fast made me feel guilty. He felt like he needed to apologise for something that was completely out of his control, it made me feel horrible when deep down I enjoyed it much too much. I ran because of my own feelings were seconds from being revealed. Feelings I had no idea that even existed until that delicious, unromantic turn of events.

"No I'm sorry, Luke. I shouldn't have ran...I just..."

"I embarrassed you. This was my fault, you have nothing to apologise for." He said, lightly touching my arm. There are those tingles again. I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" He shook his head and smiled at my concern for him.

"No, I'm fine. It's that stupid square of linoleum, it's been pulling up for months...I keep forgetting about it. God, you didn't even get your coffee!" He said, obviously frustrated with himself. I touched his arm now, he stopped fidgeting and looked at me. I saw him swallow hard.

"Hey, why don't you make it up to me? I'll come by before closing tonight, just make sure you've got those donuts...the ones with the sprinkles." He smiled at that and nodded.

"You bet." He turned and headed down the steps. I closed the door and sighed heavily. For the rest of the day, I distracted myself with tv, movies and junk food, a phone call from Rory and unfortunately a phone call from my mother. I impatiently watched the clock. He closed up at nine o'clock on weeknights, so I had about forty five minutes. I looked down at my outfit and realised I was still wearing my work clothes and decided that it was too formal for coffee and a donut.

I made my way slowly over to the diner. I figure just a pair of tight jeans and a casual shirt would suffice, until I stepped outside into the cool air. It was too late to turn back for a jacket now, I'm sure Luke would have the heat on. A shiver ran down my spine, not completely sure it was from the weather or from thinking of Luke. Get it together Gilmore, it was just an accidental touching of lips...not even a kiss!

Then why am I so nervous to see him again? Why do I have the overwhelming urge to kiss him again? I stopped at the corner and looked into the diner, Luke was sweeping. The sign still said open but there were no customers. I crossed the street and stepped into the diner, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey. I wasn't sure you'd come in." He said softly.

"Well, you know I can't stay away from the promise of coffee and donuts." I said, shrugging. I plopped myself down in the chair closest to me.

"I was just going to flip them. You wanna sit at the counter?" He asked, almost apologetic.

"Oh, sure. You want some help?"

"Nah, I got it. Feel free to uh, grab your donut." I nod and shuffle over to the counter. There was tension in the air, I could feel it and by the nervousness in his voice, I knew he could feel it. I grabbed myself a donut and sat in a stool, facing out into the diner. I watch him gracefully flip the chairs, he looked at the clock and then flipped the sign on the door to closed. I let out a shaky breath and smiled when he finally came closer to me. "Coffee?" He offered after a moment.

"Do I ever say no?" I shrug. He poured me some coffee and I took a big sip to calm my nerves. He watched me as I did and I tried hard not to watch him. He cleared his throat and moved out to the windows and closed the blinds. "I bed you're tired, I should probably go." I put my coffee cup down and began to stand, he placed his hand on my lower back and I stilled. My eyes involuntarily closed at his touch.

"Stay." He removed his hand and I immediately wished it back. My body seemed to have a mind of it's own. I stood up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to stand in front of me. "Lorelai?" I reached my hand up and hooked it around his neck, pulling him down to my lips. The kiss was slow and soft, his hands came to my waist. I pressed my body against his, opening my mouth as an invitation to his tongue. It slipped into my mouth and my tongue met his, he tasted of ice tea and fruit. It was intoxicating. He pulled away slightly, leaning his forehead against mine, our breaths mingled.

"I just...really wanted to do that." I sat with a slight chuckle. His silence made me panic, I had made a mistake, he didn't want that to happen. I began to pull away but his grip in my hips pulled me back. Maybe he did want that. If I know anything at all about this man, it's that he's a windy thinker, it takes him too long to make decisions. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" He whispered. He looked down into my eyes, I couldn't take mine off him.

"Uh, was that...did you...I mean-" his lips were on mine again. The passion I felt flowing from him in that moment told me all I needed to know. He pulled away and took my hand, he lead me through the curtain and up the stairs into his apartment. Our kiss grew more urgent, he closed the door and pushed me up against it. His mouth felt like it was all over me, my lips, my cheeks, my jaw and my neck. He nipped and sucked at the soft skin on my neck and all I could do was moan. That seemed to egg him on as his hands gripped my hips tighter, pulling me against him.

I could feel his heart hammering in his chest as I pulled at the buttons of his flannel shirt. I took my time. It felt nice, just slow languid kisses as we undressed each other. We undressed, we kissed and we made our way over to his nicely made bed. I stood there in his arms, just in my panties, him in his boxer shorts. I've never been so nervous for sex in my whole adult life. I knew it was only because this was Luke. He's been a staple in my life for the last 7 years, and now he's going to be much more than that.

He ran his hands up my sides and brushed his thumbs over my breasts. I moaned into his neck, he gently pushed me back until my legs hit the bed and I sank down onto it, pulling him on top of me. I felt his hardness at my thigh, as he grinded himself against it. I was so turned on, before this morning I've never been so attracted to this man. Yes, I've always thought he was attractive but seeing him like this, in the new sexual light, he's so damn sexy. I moved my legs to let him settled between them, he grinded himself against my centre and I felt it everywhere, I was impatient before but now I just felt desperate. The only thing I could think of was how excited I was, nerves completely gone. I was anxious to feel him inside of me.

"I want you." I moaned into his ear, I felt hip hips jerk and push against my sex. "Ugh."

"Lorelai, you have no idea." He gripped my panties and pushed them down my legs forcefully. He moved to his knees and buried his face between my legs, so quickly I barely had time to breath.

"Oh my Go..." I yelled as his tongue began its assault. It's never felt as good as this, I felt it through my whole body, his hot wet tongue on my hot wet core, it's never felt like this before, like I was going to at any moment spontaneously combust. My hands were pulling at his hair, his eyes were looking lustily up into mine. I felt so sexy, I couldn't help but grasp my one of my breasts, kneading them one by one and pinching my nipples. I was going to come any second, I couldn't wait. My other hand was holding him tightly against me, his tongue making magic on my clit. My climax hit me hard, my thighs clamped his hair and my hips bucked wildly, it was the most intense orgasm I've ever felt.

He kissed his way up my body, I couldn't help the way my hands groped every piece of him they could reach. I grabbed him, and flipped him onto the bed, he tasted me and now I want to taste him. I dropped to my knees and hastily pulled his boxers down and off. I looked at him, then to his cock. Very impressive, I would say the biggest I've had. It made me nervous but also shot my already high aroused state straight through the roof. I took the base of his shaft in my hand and wasted no time, licking straight up from the bottom and swirling my tongue around the head. He groaned and wound his fingers into my hair. I bit my lip and went straight for work, taking him into my mouth as deep as I could. I sucked at him furiously, listening to the sexy noises he was making. I could feel the heavy throb between my legs now, I reached down and began to touch myself as I suck and licked at his cock. I felt like I was on fire, I've never been so free with anyone sexual, as I am right at this moment...with Luke.

He obviously couldn't wait any longer as he stood up and took me by my arms, roughly flipping me and bending me over the side of the bed. I couldn't help but moan it his roughness. I pressed the side of my face into the bed as he took my hips in his hand, slowly filling me. A long moan fell from my lips as he entered me, and I pushed back against him, trying to get every inch of him inside me. His slow thrusts became more urgent, picking up the pace but it wasn't enough for me.

"Harder, Luke...faster." I panted, pushing back against him harder. With each hard thrust, I moaned and grunted, obviously egging him on. He started to pump into me furiously, I could feel myself about to come, I reached back grabbing his hip and holding him against me as I came. Once he let me ride out my orgasm, he pulled out of me and flipped me, pushing me further up on the bed. He crawled onto he bed, kneeling between my spread legs. He pushed himself back inside of me, gripping my thighs, aiding in his fast ministrations. I could tell he had lost himself in the feeling, I purposefully clenched my inner muscles and heard that incredibly sexy noise rip from his lungs. I could feel my climax building again, his time I wanted him with me. He kept up his stamina, quite impressive really, I've never had a man who could go quite this long without having to slow down and rest a little. Luke was all man, strong and stoic, but also incredibly sweet and loving. His grunts became closer together and I worked my clit harder, let him know it was okay, that he could let go.

"Come for me, Luke." I said, getting ready for my own orgasm. He came as I came, both clutching at each other, he was kissing and sucking at my neck as he continued to thrust into me, emptying himself. I clawed at his back, knowing full well that I'd leave marks but I didn't care. I was exhausted and completely depleted in the best way. We fell next to each other on the bed, panting. I watched a bead of sweat roll down his neck and pool in the middle of his chest. He looked at me and grinned.

"Man, I should not fix the floor more often."


End file.
